In recent years, an electroluminescent (also referred to as EL) display device has attracted attention as a display device with reduced thickness and weight (i.e., so-called flat panel display).
Light-emitting elements using light-emitting materials emitting light of different colors are provided as light-emitting elements used in pixels in an EL display device, so that full-color display can be performed.
For such an EL display device, a method is used in which selective deposition of light-emitting materials in a minute pattern is performed for each pixel by an evaporation method using a metal mask.
However, a shape defect or emission defect might be caused to a light-emitting element due to contact of a metal mask, and ways to prevent the defects have been explored (e.g., Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a spacer for supporting a metal mask is provided over a pixel electrode so that the metal mask and the pixel electrode are not in contact with each other at the time of evaporation.